I Know This Is Hard For You
by jump-ball-girl
Summary: Lily Potter is in the hands of Voldemort when she is rescued. This is a First Person Present tense story and is challenging to write. It was originally a one shot but I have expanded! What are you waiting for? Read it! And then review.
1. The Rescue

I Know This Is Hard For You

* * *

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, places, etc! If I did, I wouldn't be stuck in nowhereville high!

* * *

Rough hands touch my bruised shoulders. I flinch wondering what they are going to do this time. The blows never come. "Lily! Lily, open your eyes! It's okay!" The voice sounds oddly familiar and gentle, not like the Death Eaters' who are keeping me in this evil place. Am I dreaming? "Come on Lily! Open your eyes! We have to go! Quickly!" No, I decide, it can't be a dream. My body aches and screams in pain as I slowly lift my heavy eyelids. Everything is in a dark blur. The hands reach down and pull me upward and onto the shoulders of a strong male. "Stay awake, Lily"  
The light is blinding, but comforting, as I am out of the torture chambers that I have been captive in for weeks. "Let's get you out of here. _Portus_. Ready... three, two, one." Vaguely thinking, I turn my head to see who is supporting my weight as we go flying through many places unseen, and land at the portkey's destination. "Dumbledore! I have Evans!" the voice gasps. James Potter. The very last person I expected. "She doesn't look very good." I force myself to swallow and gaze around. The kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimwald Place was as full as it usually is in the summer, around lunchtime: very full.  
"Lily, can you hear me?" This time I know whose voice it is with out even looking, and I struggle to nod. I shudder in pain as I am lifted onto a table. People gasp, and I know that they are in disgust and in awe at the state of my open wounds. Then darkness comes on as Albus Dumbledore leans over my starved form.   
"She's coming 'round," Madam Pomfrey says taking the damp cloth off my burning forehead. Opening my eyes, I see quite a few people around me. Their eyes are pale and bloodshot. Even Potter doesn't seem like his normal self, except for the fact that he is standing cockily in the doorway. All is quiet. My throat burns in thirst, and I am grateful when a cup is brought to my lips. But to my dismay, it is a pepperup Potion instead of the sweet cool water I was hoping for.  
"Lily," Dumbledore starts and I shift positions gingerly to show that I am listening, "you need to tell us what happened in there sooner or later." I shiver involuntarily just thinking about it. "The sooner, however, the easier it will be for you. My goal is that by midnight tonight, you have given us the summary." He gives me an encouraging smile and leaves the room. I try to motion for water, but being as tired as I am right now, I just let out a feeble cough. Understanding, my best friend, Alice Emeren, asks Madam Pomfrey if I may have something to drink. She nods in consent, and starts redressing my wounds.

* * *

Later, after hours of sleep, I look up at Alice sleeping in a chair at my bedside. She is such a good friend. Sighing, I turn and look out the window and up into the periwinkle sky. I did not picture the end of my sixth year and summer prior to my seventh in the clutches of the Dark Lord or not even being able to sit up in bed.  
"Many unwanted things happen, don't they," Professor Dumbledore says walking in, almost reading my mind. "Shall we talk now that dusk is almost upon us?" He smiles at Alice as she gets up to let us be alone.  
"So what happened on that fateful Hogsmeade trip?" I clear my throat and reluctantly speak.  
"James had been following me around... nothing unusual," I add, not wanting to blame anything on my rescuer. "And to get away, I went walking alone up to the Shrieking Shack. There... I only remember two dark figures with their wands raised before I was stunned." The easy part is over. I stare into Dumbledore's eyes and realize that they are coldly serious in concern, instead of having their normal sparkle.  
"I know this is hard for you," he assures, "but it is necessary. Go on."  
"A while later," I stop to take a deep breath, "I wake up to find myself in a small room with several--"  
"How many is several?"  
I wipe my eyes, straining my memory. "Ten or so people in white masks and dark robes. Death Eaters. Then... and then," the tears are trying to take over my will to be strong, "the Cruciatus Curse. All day, everyday, torture, illness and... death." I close my eyes remembering all the other prisoners, mostly older aurors, who came and went. My energy is used up, but I know I must finish. "The last thing I remember is being picked up by Potter while the guards were switching posts, and using a portkey to get back here." Dumbledore opens his mouth like he is going to say something, but Madam Pomfrey comes in. takes one look at my stressed pale face, and orders him out. She gives me a potion and I fall into a deep, and thankfully dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go! My first story! Review and tell me if I should continue!


	2. Freinds

Well, you guys convinced me. I originally had absolutely no intention of continuing it, but I will! (it's actually kind of fun now that I'm doing it) well, here's to my reviewers!  
  
Oorjit- Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot when people log-in and review! I will continue (obviously), and I am very sorry if this does not give you enough information!  
  
u no who- I am presuming that this is Becca... if it's not I am oh so sorry... well! Thanks for reviewing! Um, and I am very glad that you think that it's interesting... it's a huge compliment coming from you! I am sorry that this is so formal, but I'm in writing mode now so, yeah. Keep dribbling the ball, and I'll see you later!  
  
liliminnie- Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy that you like it, and I will obviously keep going.  
  
b r i t t a n y - Thank you for taking time to evaluate my story! I know the feeling of trying to find a good fic and I am elated to know that this is interesting for you!  
  
MaD4u- Woohoo! You are my first reviewer ever! 5 minutes after I put it up your review was there! Thank you so much! I hope this satisfies you and you will keep reading! I'm very glad that I cheered you up!  
  
KRISTEN!!!- hey! You finally reviewed! The new chapter in your story was really short. C ya!  
  
I am so sorry if these are monotonous, but I usually just skip to my reviewer response so I don't have to read all the others! Here's chapter 2! Just to let you know, I'm not the best at this so if you have any suggestions or ideas, email me at erbearohio-state.com, or just review!  
  
Chapter 2- Friends  
  
The early morning sun streams into my room, dancing with the dust suspended in the air. I wonder what has awaken me when I hear a roaring snore. Jumping slightly, I glance around my room and am surprised that there, in the seat where Alice was sleeping before Dumbledore came in, with his head on his shoulder and his glasses askew, sits James Potter. I cough slightly, and he stirs, groans and cracks his big, ebony eyes. "Wha-? Oh! Lily- um- Evans! You're up!" I nod. Way to state the obvious. "Well, I was just checking on you." Yeah, that's why you were sleeping in the chair beside me. He looks at his watch, gasps, and opens his eyes wide as if he was late for something. "I should probably be going then." He gets up and turns to exit through the ajar door.  
"James," I say stopping him and taking a slow deep breath. He cautiously spins back toward me. "Thanks," Where did that come from? "For saving me and all." He looks taken aback, and I don't blame him. I haven't been on first name terms with him since the incident in our fifth year where he asked me out in front of practically the whole school (A/N: Ya know 'Snape's worst memory?).  
"Uh, sure, anytime"  
  
The day drags on with short spurts of sleep relieving me from my pain. I had a couple of visitors around noon including Remus Lupin: a fellow Gryffindor, Professor McGonogall: my transfiguration teacher and head of house, a few aurors staying at Grimwald Place for a short time, and Madam Pomfrey who really just wanted to try and get me something to eat. Everyone has gonr from my room now and I am left to dwell on the terrors of the last month. I am eternally grateful when Alice comes inand braks the terrible silence.  
"How are you doing Lily?" she asks in a kind, friendly voice.  
"I'm holding up." Sensing that I don't feel like talking, she starts filling me in on what happened after my disappearance  
"JamesJames had apparently been following you from a distance." Go figure. "He saw you be stunned and two wizards in dark cloaks rush out, grab you and apparate. He went straight back to the school and told Dumbledore what he had seen. Beth and I," Beth Elliott was my other best friend. Her family, over the summer, is in the United states visiting her sister who is doing an American-European relationship project. I was supposed to go with her. "We were still looking around Hogsmeade for you, and after a while decided thatyou must have gone back up to the castle, and we headed up ourselves." She pauses, bites her lip and looks up, testing her memory. "Then later, Dumbledore couldn't do much until after school had been let out. He and a bunch of other people went around searching for you. They found where the Death Eaters were keeping you, and formulated a rescue plan, and from what I have collected, James volunteered to go get you." I let this sink in and ask her something that has been bugging me.  
"Alice?" She and I make eye contact. "Have you heard from my parents recently?"  
Again, she bites her lip but this time looks down with a more worried expression. "lily, I am so sorry. Ten days after the summer holidays started and three days after your sister's wedding, you-know who, he... he killed them."  
My breath stops for a minute. Dead? I must have heard her wrong. But what else could she have said? No. She can't be right. It's too ironic. A sparkling tear escapes my damp eyes. Despite how much I try to convince myself, I know it's true. Alice wouldn't lie or joke about these kinds of things. I let my grief that I have held since the beginning of my kidnapping pour out onto Alice's shoulder. The suffering, disappointment, and loss is washing away in my river of sadness. A few minutes go by with my head in my hands when the door flies open and standing in the doorway is an out-of-breath Beth.  
"I came as soon as I heard you were back!" she wheezed, "I ran all the way up! Couldn't you have chosen a more convenient spot?" I manage a laugh in between sobs. It's always like her, cracking a line in the most needed places. Standing up straight, she notices me crying. She is perpetually a little slow. "Whoops! Did I barge in on a 'friend-to- friend' moment?" Alice stares at her in disbelief for a second and then lapses into a fit of giggles. It spreads epidemically to Beth and I as I wipe the remaining wetness from my face. A week or so passes without incident and I prepare to leave this dusty house. Alice has offered for me to stay with her for the duration of the summer and after seventh year until I can get a decent place to live. My bags are packed and Alice's mother is here to help me get everything and travel by the Floo Network to the Emery Estate. She is a stern-looking witch but wouldn't hurt a fly  
"Have you forgotten anything dear?" she questions me sweetly.  
"No, I don't think so," I surpress a laugh considering that this is the twelth time she has asked me in the last hour.  
"Well you never know!" she chuckled. "That one friend of Alice's... oh what's his name." she scratches her head. "Frank Longbottom. Right. Quite smart, yes, but he couldn't remember some of the most important things! Even the best and most brilliant of us have our glitches." I smile to myself as she babbles on. Like mother like daughter. She and Alice could talk the day away if you'd let them. I grab my trunk and step into the fire saying, 'Emery Estate."  
  
A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated... I am a really slow typer... PLEASE REVIEW! thanks! Erin 


	3. The Hat Song

**Chapter 3**

The summer flew by and was gone I knew it. As I now walk through Diagon Alley after my haunting experience, I am starting to realize how much these past months have effected my life. A face in the crowd or a voice hurrying someone along scarily remind me of the time I spent in that horrible chamber. Bellatirx Black scowls at me as I walk down the street with Alice and Beth. Before I can say anything to my past tormentor, they drag me into Flourish and Blotts to pick up our school books. They both give me a look of warning, pull me into a corner, and Alice speaks up.  
  
"Really Lily, you shouldn't be messing with those guys." My jaw drops to the floor. I know what I can and can't do.  
  
Seeing the look in my eye, Beth cuts in. "She's right you know. You're going to get yourself into trouble. I snap my mouth closed.  
  
"I know it's just," I lower my voice to just above a whisper, "they were there! It's hard to be prudent when those evil people walk free!" They understand, I know they do only by the way they are looking at me. "Forget it." I say.  
  
"Lily--"  
  
"Never mind. I'm sorry. Let's go get our books." So with our worries behind us we fight our way through the huge crowd and start to search our way through the hundreds of shelves of books. Picking up the literature we need (and a few extra just to prepare for N.E.W.T.'s) Our trio turns to pay when a certain voice catches my attention.  
  
"There he goes. Sirius you head toward the front."  
  
"Yes, Prongs my master," the taller boy said sarcastically.  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"Well what do we have here?" I smile as the two jump a mile.  
  
"Oh, uh hi Lil- Evans!" He very obviously runs his fingers through his hair. I knew things wouldn't change. "I, er, didn't see you there!"  
  
"Why don't you leave him alone?" I ask in an exasperated voice motioning toward Severus Snape, the boy they were planning to prank. "What has he ever done to you?"  
  
Sirius scowls and says, "It's more of the fact that he even exists."  
  
But James scoffs. "I- I don't understand you! After what he probably did to you!" My eyes widened in anger.  
  
"How dare you even mention that!" I hiss. "It's you that doesn't understand!" Now I am practically yelling. HE wasn't there! HE doesn't even know who was there! HE doesn't understand what the Dark Lord is like!  
  
"What!" he returns, now equally as mad as the store goes quiet. "I was doing this for you!"  
  
"And I'm sure following me through Hogsmeade was for me too!" Having enough from the stares and the fighting I slap my money into the clerk's hand who was coming to break up the soon-to-be brawl and storm out. Alice and Beth foolow suit but in a more quiet, uptight way. "Let's go." I fume and make my way back to where Mrs. Emeren is waiting.  
  
=O=O=O=O=O=O=  
  
On the train, heading to the great school for the last time, I am quite embarrassed of that little escapade. I am glad to say though I haven't seen Potter since. Alice and Beth, not to mention every other person in that store, were very taken aback that smart, poised Lily Evans could be so... hostile. I have taken on this ride, being Head Girl and all, to patrolling the hallways and telling off those fooling around. The trian slows to a halt as I go to get my luggage running into, just my luck, James Potter.  
  
"Watch where you're going Head Girl," he seethes. I push him out of the way to my trunk. "I would think some one with your authority would be so rude."  
  
"Lay off," I whisper pushing my way through the crowd, "you weren't even a prefect!" I step off of the Hogwarts Express and into the stormy weather seemingly mirroring my mood. What a great way to start off my seventh year. I gasp as I see, standing right in front of me is a large, winged beast. I know what they are, thestrals of course. We've read all about them. It just took me by surprise. I look around and see many students staring at the creatures also. Maybe I'm not the only one who had a bad summer.  
  
"Lily! Lily! Over here!" Alice yells over the thunder. She, Beth, and Remus Lupin are all waving me over to a carriage. I smile. They all look quite happy standing in the covered carriage as students around the give them a dirty look for taking the carriage closest to the train. I hop in and the door closes behind me.  
  
The castle is so warm and inviting with all the friendly teachers, except for, of course, Filch, the new caretaker, who Doesn't look happy at all as we trudge in muddy and wet. I take my seat at the Gryffindor table as the Great Hall fills up. All the first years look like they swam through the lake instead of riding across it. We were lucky enough to have our sorting night on a clear night. It seems like just yesterday. The soting hat bursts into song interrupting my thought process.  
  
_Many, many years ago  
When I was devoid of holes  
Four people that we've come to know  
Came together with a few common goals  
  
The first was to teach the young  
The second was to have strength in times of hard  
And the last was to simply have fun  
When rules they would discard  
  
These four people were the best  
And without their friendship  
We would be without this beloved Hogwarts crest  
And all our bonds would rip  
  
For different were the founding four  
With their talents and charms  
But that's what made their unity more  
And makes us safe from all that harms  
  
So even though I sort you all  
Into Slytherine, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff  
We must recognize our true call  
For togetherness is what makes us tough  
_  
Everyone is silent in awe besides Professor Dumbledore who is clapping. No one, not even the ghosts could remember a song like this.  
  
A/N: All must remember that I am a very irregular upadater. Well, besides that, and the hat song which is both dreary and devoid of meter, how did you all like it? There wasn't as much about Lily I am sad to say though. What are you waiting for besides me to stop? REVIEW! Thanks to who all did and is!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the stuff you recognize. I'm not that smart.


	4. Pondering and Wandering

**Chapter 3: Pondering and Wandering**  
  
_::Recap:: Everyone is silent in awe besides Professor Dumbledore who is clapping. No one, not even the ghosts could remember a hat song like this. ::Recap::  
_  
The silence rung throughout the Great Hall. I look over to our resident Griffindor House ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, along with many other Gryffindors hoping to learn something about this unorthodox song. I chuckle seeing that he is ignoring everyone, staring very intently as the old hat contemplates where to put "Artseny, Rita". I glance over at Alice and Beth and try my hardest not to laugh. Alice is gazingat the boy in front of her, Frank Longbottom,whom she has had a crush on for as long as we all can remember. Beth, on the other hand, Is looking at nothing in particular. She watch a bit of air for a short while before moving onto the next bit of air, which is usually not even near to the last bit, People watching canbe so much fun. A vile looking Slytherine picks his nose, decrepit Professor Binns is snoring, and Potter and his gang are gathered around shooting looks at random students who are concentrating on them for lack of some thing better to do. The sorting flew by! Dumbledore is now standing, about to make his start of term speech.  
  
"To all first years," he begins, "And some older students:" I notice James and Sirius pause in their plotting for a moment to see their headmaster looking directly at them. Simultaneously, they salute. Some people giggle. I just roll my eyes. "The Forbidden Forest remains forbidden hence its unchanged name. Mr. Filch, our new caretaker, has some new items on the forbidden list. I see that some of you are still brooding over our beloved," some people cough, "sorting hat's song." The Hufflepuffs stop pummeling the Fat Friar for answers for a moment to listen. "Take heed! Rough times are ahead and for some of us, behind." A gentle smile quickly graces his lips. "And the hat is wise to sing that we should be strong, no matter in what house or with which people. I have one more word of advice now: EAT!"  
  
I happily pick up a drumstick as the plates around me fill themselves with scrumptious food. "I will miss these wonderful feasts when I am gone from here," I sigh in between mouthfuls and my friends bob their heads in agreement. I won't worry about that now though. Live for the moment. If you're always looking ahead, you're blinded from what is in front of you.  
  
-[]--[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-  
  
Later on that evening, I sit in the common room reading by myself. Remus plops down in the chair beside me. And I mutter a "hello."  
  
"Trying to catch up on homework?" he teases eyeing the book in my hand.  
  
"The Head Girl? Not having her homework done? Never. I was just doing some light reading." I grin and hold up a large, thick book entitled THE HISTORY OF THE MAGICAL UNIVERSE which has to be at least a few thousand words long. "Was there something you needed?" I ask observing the anxious look on his face.  
  
"Actually, yes." he says. "It's about James." I purse my lips in disgust and open my mouth to say something before he interrupts. "I know you two don't get along, but just listen. He saved you, didn't he? He just doesn't know how to act around..." he searches for words.  
  
"The only girl in Hogwarts that he has never snogged?" I help out.  
  
"Exactly. AND the only girl he has ever truly liked. Keep in mind that we are all in this together as good on one side and evil on the other." He gets up without another word and walks up to his dormitory.  
  
-[]--[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-  
  
"Lily, are you feeling all right?" I move my food around on my plate and only pick at the mound of eggs sitting in front of me.  
  
I sigh, "Yes, I didn't get much sleep last night though." Alice, Beth, and a few other Griffindors continue to shoot me looks of concern. "Do I really look that bad?" I ask quietly.  
  
"You're really pale."  
  
"Yeah, well, I've had a lot to think about," I say in my defense.  
  
"Well that's a first," an all to familiar but very unwelcome voice sneers.  
  
"Not today, Potter," I growl and storm out. Seeing as the first day of term is a Sunday, I don't know where to go. Before I can even think about where to reside, I find myself sitting in my favorite spot: a quiet little bench on the edge of the lake with a perfect view of Hogwarts. A great time to relax... But my mind drifts back to the lecture that Remus gave me the night before. Too many thoughts are zinging through my head as I bury my face in my hands. Why have I been so oblivious? I have been so childish lately. The sorting house is right. We're all on the same side and if we don't get some things straightened out we will crumble from within before we crumble from without. A comforting hand is placed on my now trembling shoulders and I turn to see Amos Diggory standing next to me. It is a well known fact that he likes me, but he has never gotten around to asking me out.  
  
"May I sit?" I nod mutely. We sit in silence as I calm myself down with his arm around my shoulder. He looks me in the eyes an mumbles, "Willoobemahgilfurnd?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He takes a deep breath before asking quietly, "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"I would love to be," I respond and give him a hug as relief sweeps over his face.  
  
"WHAT?!?" a voice from behind yells. "You'll be that wimps girlfriend before you'll be mine?!"  
  
I whip around and bolt up. "POTTER!"  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review! I should be updating soon again! I stopped writing poems so I could concentrate on this. Thank you for all the feed back!

**Untitled  
  
**_A poem I wrote for my collection. It goes quite well._  
  
Always the time is testing  
And as the moon shines over my weary head  
I am grateful that I have survived another day  
  
And as my friends and foes come and go  
One must realize there is no turning back  
No 'rough drafts' for the novel of life  
  
As years slip by like sand through an hourglass  
I have learned that it doesn't matter whether  
You win or lose it's how hard you fight and how you strive  
  
I know it's an overused phrase  
But it is oh very true  
Life is worth what you want it to be  
  
Even though my time is winding down  
All my energy all my soul is put into saving  
There gallant people fighting at my side  
  
If your will is gone  
Then fight for those deceased  
Who have gotten us here  
  
And as my friends and foes come and go  
One must realize there is no turning back  
No 'rough drafts' for the novel of life  
  
As years slip by like sand through an hourglass  
I have learned that it doesn't matter whether  
You win or lose it's how hard you fight and how you strive  
  
Never forget your fathers and your comrades  
Who gave everything  
So that you may have it all  
  
Live the best you can while you still can  
For as long as you can with every person you can  
Because you don't know how quickly it can be taken away  
  
And as my friends and foes come and go  
One must realize there is no turning back  
No 'rough drafts' for the novel of life  
  
As years slip by like sand through an hourglass  
I have learned that it doesn't matter whether  
You win or lose it's how hard you fight and how you strive

**Erin **


	5. James's Confrontation

Chapter 5:

James's Confrontation

::RECAP:: He takes a deep breath before asking quietly, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to be," I respond and give him a hug as relief sweeps over his face.

"WHAT?!?" a voice from behind yells. "You'll be that wimp's girlfriend before you'll be mine?!"

I whip around and bolt up. "POTTER!" ::RECAP::

I am lost for words. He must have followed me out of the Great Hall. "You- you..." Blood is pounding in my ears making me tremble with fury. "YOU CREEP! EVESDROPPER! Why can't you just leave me alone!," I finally manage to spit out. By now a small crowd has turned to see me screaming a the git. I turn back around give Amos a small peck on the cheek and whisper, "I'll see you later." Pasting the scowl back on my face with ease, I march up, slap Potter across the cheek and stomp off leaving him standing there stunned with a hand print on his head.

"You deserve it," Amos growled hexing him. I wander back into the Great Hall feeling much better now, but my face is draining back to the original white it was this morning. Alice and Beth are gone, presumably to the library or grounds, leaving me alone to smile at what I did.

:: Background information not from Lily's view::

_After getting a bystander to take the Jelly Legs Curse off, James went searching for one of his good friends: Remus. But he was angry. Finding him in the library, Potter dragged him out. "What the hell did you tell that little (he called Lily something that made Remus's eyes pop) last night?!?"_

_"I old her the same thing that I told you: try and be more tolerant. By the way, you're face is all red."_

_James gave him the eye and put his hand to his cheek. "SHE hit me."_

_"Lily?!" Remus asked. He nodded. "What happened?"_

_"I, uh, heh heh, followed her out of the Great Hall this morning and caught her accepting to date that ugly Diggory boy from Hufflepuff!"_

_"And..." Remus raised his eyebrows considering Amos Diggory was one of the most attractive guys in school. Not to mention one of the nicest and most considerate._

_"And," James blushed as much as a boy can, "and I kind of yelled at her."_

_"Well there you go. Perhaps maybe you deserved it."_

_"But I..." he tried to defend himself, failing miserably. "You know Lily better than I do. If you tell me I deserve it, than I do. But how can I not?"_

_"Maybe you Should act like Amos. I know this is hard for you but if you really want her, it's the only way."_

::END::

The following day, Monday, is our first day of lessons. Even with a good night's sleep, I still feel ill, and this morning at breakfast Potter, once again, didn't look like his normal, cocky self. He didn't even look at me or let alone say anything when Amos sat down to eat breakfast with us.

Amos, being concerned with my health asks in the hallway on the way to potions with the Hufflepuffs asks, "Are you feeling all right? You don't look well. Perhaps Professor Moklin (the teacher at the time) will let you go to the Hospital Wing."

"No, no. I'm fine," I put up a smile trying to hide that I am really feeling sicker by the second. As soon as I step into the dungeons class is held in, the nasty burning feeling engulfs me throat and I throw up all over the floor. Getting me up to Madam Pomfrey truly is task considering that I can't stop. I kneel by sink with My friends, boyfriend, and teacher by my side while a fellow student ran to go get another staff member to help. Professor McGonagoll walks in and helps me to my feet and we quickly tread up all the many steps of stairs to the hospital wing by which time I had nothing else to bring up. Collapsing on the bed, I feint.

A/N: A very, very short chapter, I know but, I wanted to update! I promise the next one will be better!

•Erin

Reviewer Responses for all Chapters accept 1:

songwithoutwordz- I'm glad you like it!

BikerBoyz1229- Thank you so, so, so MUCH! You don't know how much it means to me for you to say that! It was the goal of this!

guess who again- Hey Becca! You're strange.

Brynne- Hi! I hope to see you soon! Thanks for the review!

RainSeaker- Wow. Thank you so much! I made you cry? That's a first! Usually people cry only when they look at me! (Just Kidding) You like my poem? Really? I have a bunch of them here in a story called Harry and the Thestral: Daily Poems. Unfortunately it has become too much work and I have stopped for the moment. I can never thank you enough for you review though!

Moonlizard- I don't know if a boy would or not. James and Lily hated each other in school and end up getting married... so you never know! Thanks for the review!

Green sea- Remus IS one of James's friends. He was just tired of their fighting and gave Potter the same talk. I hope that clears thing up a bit. And about the misspellings. One of my friends was borrowing OotP at the time and I couldn't look it up. Thanks for the review!


	6. The Author Has Issues

A/N: Hello everyone! I went on vacation so here is my excuse for not updating: My dad has an old laptop that some guy from his work gave him. Since he has a cool laptop from work, he let me have/ write on the oldie. It has lotus word pro. It's deficient. So, I take a disk. I write, like, a page, and the computer loses power. Oh joy. So I rewrite it almost ward for word adding a little here and a little there. Then, I save it on the disk that I brought because I don't trust the hard drive. So then, there I am on the way home with my disk. I stick it in the drive and it says that there is an error. And it breaks the disk. Be grateful that I even wrote this a third time. Later... I WROTE A TON! FOR THE FOURTH TIME! AND IT ALL GOT ERASED!!! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO UPDATE MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET AND IT ALL GOT ERASED! NOOOOOOOOO! So it might be a while before I cool down enough to update again! HELP ME!  
  
Erin  
  
To make it so I'm not violating any rules for having a chapter of authors notes, here's the beginning:  
  
::RECAP:: I kneel by sink with My friends, boyfriend, and teacher by my side while a fellow student ran to go get another staff member to help. Professor McGonagoll walks in and helps me to my feet and we quickly tread up all the many steps of stairs to the hospital wing by which time I had nothing else to bring up. Collapsing on the bed, I faint. ::RECAP::  
  
I open my tired eyes to the very clean Hospital wing. My stomach aches, but all in all feel much more rested and better. I sigh remembering how I got here. I missed my first day of classes. How nice. I shouldn't be to worried though because the material taught shouldn't be too heavy considering we just got back form the summer holidays. I look around. No one is here, not even Madam Pompfrey, leaving me extremely bored. I notice a card sitting on my bed side table. I reach out my heavy arms and gently picked it up. On the front is a beautiful rose with the back drop of a magically glowing sun. I open up the paper present and sweet music floats out, obviously charmed. In curly, sparkling script, the inside reads: 'You are not here and I am blue, please get well soon for I am missing you.' It is signed Amos. I smile slightly of the cuteness of it all and the cheesiness of the poem. He is so adorable. I lay back staring at the white ceiling after gingerly closing the card and placing it back where I found.  
"So I see you have finally decided to join the concious world, Miss Evans," Madam Pompfrey says walking in startling me. I nod slowly not sure of what to say as my caretaker pours a vile-looking potion into a goblet. She hands it to me as I reach for it with shaking fingers. "Flu with a bad case of food poisoning," she tells me her diagnoses. I tip the cup to my lips and drink the potion. She takes out another liquid that I recognize as the Niwonth Potion, an anti-nausea potion that we have made in class a while ago. I gag at the putrid taste but manage to get it down along with a bit of water. "You should be able to go to lessons tomorrow," my nurse assures walking to the other side of the room.  
  
More will come, I promise. I should update soon. REVIEW!!! 


End file.
